Cabin Fever: Remake (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Another request by Skye Prower 2016, and based on the Sonic Boom episode Cabin Fever. In this one, a storm stops the gang from enjoying a nice day at the beach, so they all head to Amy's house to wait it out. But after some unfortunate events happen and Amy gets mad, how will they recover? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the one-shot. Having said this, this is based on a Sonic Boom episode, so some dialogue may be verbatim from that. I still own nothing, and all rights go to Sega.**

 **Well, here I am again with another one-shot request from my good buddy, Skye Prower 2016! This one is based on the episode Cabin Fever, which is one that I quite like from what I remember of it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy, and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

On Seaside Island, it's a lovely, sunny day, like usual. On this day, our heroes were enjoying the beach, soaking up the sun and sea. Knuckles took to his usual working out, Sonic and Amy played some friendly volleyball, and Sticks and Tails were taking a romantic walk, hand in hand.

"God, those two are so cute together," said Sonic.

Amy looked at him as she picked up the ball on her side. "Really? Didn't expect that to come from you." She hit the ball over.

Sonic returned it. "No harm in saying it," he shrugged.

Tails and Sticks sat down and sighed, with the badger resting her head on the fox's shoulder. "Ah... the sun shines so brightly..." Tails said.

"Yeah..." Sticks agreed. "It's nice to leave my burrow behind to see the sun more. It just feels nice."

As Sticks said that, the sky started turning dark, and rain began to fall, with a rumble of thunder following closely behind. Tails whimpered a bit, and Sticks hugged his arm, knowing about his fear of lightning storms.

"Let's head back inside," Sonic said, packing some stuff up.

The others agreed and joined him in putting stuff away, and Amy spoke. "Are we going to your cabin, Sonic?" she asked.

"No," Sonic said. "Your place is a lot safer. We should hole up there until the storm's over."

"Fine by me," Tails said. "Let's just get out of here!"

The others agreed, all carrying stuff back to Amy's house. They were all thankful to have gotten there before the storm got too serious, all panting as they made it through the door. All of them sat down with the exception of Amy.

"I'd best lay down some ground rules," Amy said. "We can play truth or dare, hide and seek, and I can whip up some hors d'oeuvres!"

"I'll start the first game," Sonic said. "Truth: How long will they take?"

"About... fifteen minutes," Amy said. "Some need to be heated up, especially with how cold it is outside."

"Truth: What is a horse hoof?" Knuckles asked.

"It's pronounced hors d'oeuvre, and it's a fancy way of saying finger foods," Tails said.

"Exactly," Amy agreed. "And it'll take longer to make than fifteen minutes if you don't stop asking questions," she said, face-palming.

"Sorry..."

Amy sighed in apology before going to the kitchen. The others played truth or dare, mostly saying truths back and forth as they didn't want to do any dares that were too destructive or embarrassing, especially with food on the way.

Amy soon comes back with the food, showing it off to everyone. "And here we go! Just some small snacks. Got a good mixture of savoury stuff and sweet stuff too."

"Thank you," the others said happily. They all took part in it, even leaving some for Amy as well.

"You know," Knuckles said as he ate a small sandwich, "this could have used some ketchup."

"Ugh... the things I do..." Amy muttered under her breath.

It was at that moment that a roll of thunder and the sound of lightning sounded off outside. Tails, scared, jumped into Sonic's arms, the blue hedgehog looking after his little brother with care as the two-tailed fox shook.

"Lightning phobia pile!" Knuckles said from the couch.

The red echidna jumped up and tried to land on Sonic and Tails, but the blue hedgehog used his speed to avoid Knuckles' landing, still holding Tails in his arms. Knuckles landed, bounced off the couch, and hit the other side, causing something to break.

"Oops..." he said, standing up. He picked up a glass unicorn as Amy turned to the source of the sound, and Knuckles backed down a bit. "Sorry, Amy..."

"It's... it's fine," Amy said, taking a few very deep breaths. "It's just a glass unicorn." She takes a few more breaths, then speaks again. "How about some arts and crafts?"

The others all agreed once again, having some fun with the project and making some small art pieces. But then some dust from Knuckles' earlier crash flew up into his nose, and he sneezed, causing their creations to scatter all over the floor.

Amy was getting angrier, sighing. "Clean... that... up..." she said.

"Okay, I-" Knuckles started, but was cut off.

"All four of you!" Amy yelled.

"Come on, we just wanted to have fun!" said Sonic.

"Yeah!" Sticks added. "It was just a small accident! No need to get your headband all tangled up!"

"Agreed," Tails said. "We're just trying to enjoy this, but you're making it so hard, and-"

"NO!" Amy snapped. She sighed a bit, letting out some angry puffs of air. "No! Just... just clean up the mess. After that, you're not to do anything else until the storm has passed, got it?"

"Amy..." Sonic started.

"I said," the pink hedgehog spoke, "got it?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah... I got it..."

The others move to help, but Tails stays still, starting to cry. "I'm not going to..."

"What?" Amy asked.

"I said I'm not going to!" Tails said. "I'm... I'm going home, you meanie! I don't even care how bad the storm is!" He then stood up and rushed to the door to leave.

"Tails, wait!" Sonic called out.

But Tails ignored his blue hedgehog friend's calling out, running into the woods and heading for his home. Amy got up to shut the door to stop the rain from getting in, sighing and leaning against the door, only for Sonic to walk over to her, an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"This is the exact reason why I don't understand why I love you sometimes," Sonic said. "You're such a loudmouth. When people try to apologise for their problems, all that you do is yell in their face, even after you tell them to try and fix the mess that they made."

"Sonic, I-"

Sonic slammed his hand against the door next to Amy's head. "I'm sick and tired of you yelling at all of us over the stupidest little things. Now... get out of my way."

"Why?" Amy asked. "If you go out there, you could get hurt by the storm!"

"I'm going to find my friend," Sonic said. "At least with him, I won't get yelled at."

Knuckles and Sticks stood up, walking over. "We're going too."

Before Amy could stop any of them, the three walked past her, leaving through the door and rushing off into the direction of Tails' house. Amy whimpered sadly, not knowing what to do, or even if what she did was right at all.

"I... I didn't..." She sobbed. "I'm... so sorry..." She sniffled a bit, wiping her face with her hands. "I... I need to make this right... I have to..."

At Tails' house, the other four were actually enjoying themselves, sat at Tails' couch and watching Mortal Kombat: Annihilation on the television. As they sat, they also had some popcorn and drinks, enjoying it like a movie. There was even a moment where Sticks and Tails' hands touched together in the popcorn tub, and they both blushed, despite being in a relationship already.

"Man, this movie might not be the best, but it's a good bit of fun," Sonic said. "Still... imagine if they could have gotten away with the blood and gore of the games. That would have been awesome!"

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed. "It feels more like a traditional martial arts movie, and all of the best of those have organs being ripped out of people."

"See? Knuckles gets it," Sonic chuckled. There was then a knock at the door, and he zipped over to it. "I'll get it!" He opened it, his smile disappearing slowly as he saw who was on the other side. "Amy..."

"Hi..." Amy said, shivering. "Could... could you let me in?"

Sonic turned to Tails, who had paused the movie, and the two-tailed fox nodded. "Let her in." There was another lightning flash, and Tails whimpered again, being hugged by Sticks once more for comfort.

"Tails," Amy said as she stepped in, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tails said, managing to separate himself from Sticks' embrace. "You did all that you did and all that you have to say is sorry?"

"I... I don't know what to say!" Amy said. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I'm sorry that I was mean and that my house rules were too much and..."

"And... what?" Tails asked.

Amy went to Sonic, who gave her a hug. She hugged back, speaking as she cried. "I'm sorry, Sonic... Tails... all of you. I... I should have just let you have fun..." The hug stopped, and Sonic walked Amy over to the couch as she spoke some more. "Accidents happen, and I was wrong to have acted the way that I did."

"I... I know," Tails said. "Sometimes, things just happen. I know that we were on a tight leash, but we just wanted to have a bit of fun. We didn't mean to cause the damage that we did."

"It's fine," Amy said. "I can replace a glass unicorn," she giggled.

The others shared a brief laugh and a smile before Tails spoke. "Want to stay the night? We're watching movies."

"Sure," Amy said, following Sonic to the couch. "Ooh, Annihilation! I love this movie!"

"Pink and pristine hedgehog girl loves movies based on violent video-games..." Sonic smirked. "Who knew?"

Amy giggled, sitting with the others to watch the movie. She was propped up on Sonic's lap, and Tails even gave her a hug of forgiveness, which Amy returned happily. The others joined in as well, not wanting any more animosity. After their hug was done, they turned back to their movie, happy to put a stop to their fighting.

* * *

 **And another one-shot is all done! To my immediate knowledge, I have about two more left to do now. Still, I hope that you enjoyed this one. As always, I'm given the bones for the script when it comes to this stuff, and it's my job to make it look like a decent skeleton. That is a weird analogy, but I've never been known for being the best at that sort of stuff. I'll see you all next time. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
